


Chain Reaction (Rewrite)

by RosevalleyNB



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Domestic Violence, F/M, Family Curses, Flashbacks, Gods, No War AU, Past Child Abuse, Potions, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-17 06:35:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5858143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosevalleyNB/pseuds/RosevalleyNB
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Only fate would allow for the paths of a desperate young woman who has everything to lose and a man who already has to cross. Or maybe, it was predestined all along, a continuation of what once was, and they just needed a push in the right direction under the wrong circumstances to find each other again. </p>
<p>A potion for her, a night of passion for both, and a sprinkle of good luck for everyone involved are all Katie needs to save her loved one. And maybe, hopefully, she'll gain another one or two in the process.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chain Reaction (Rewrite)

**Author's Note:**

> Apparently, no one likes these. I do, so here it goes: Usual disclaimers apply. The Harry Potter universe belongs to JK Rowling and co. I'm just horsing around in her sandbox until I find something else to entertain myself with.
> 
> **Edit** :  
> As of 12 August 2017, chapters 2 through 13 are deleted. Any written material nor the outline will be published again in any form, thus making this story complete with this chapter. If you want closure of any kind, shoot me a message on my [my LJ](http://rosevalleynb.livejournal.com/).

**A long, long time ago**

The world around them burnt with such intensity that it coloured the night sky a bright orange and chased away the freezing winter cold with its suffocating heat. Two angry men stood nose to nose in the midst of it all, the scorching and burning flames licking at their hair and clothes gone unnoticed. All they felt was hate and the insatiable thirst for revenge, and both had come prepared. As their wands pointed at the other and a Dark Curse eagerly waited on their lips, the lifeless bodies of a young man and woman, their precious children, lay at their feet.

It had begun with them and now, it would end because of them.

There was no hope for a peaceful resolution, not as long as the one blamed the other for the tragedy that had befallen their families. Only retaliation and gutting the other as much as possible could alleviate the grieve they felt. Even then, neither would ever be the same again because, no matter how good it would feel to get revenge, the guilt and sorrow of losing their children would never leave them.

And as the they stood opposite of each other, either man thought the other would respect the foolish boundaries set by their forefathers and thus give them the upper hand. In reality, neither had even thought about abiding those laws themselves. No man, woman, or child would be safe from their wrath, in this life or the next until all the conditions were met.

Exactly at the same time, the curses were spoken aloud and wands sparked, condemning each other to a lifetime of misery. Unknowingly, the wretchedness of the curses cast would hurt one family more than the other. Only therein lay the one's current victory and hope for resolution in the future for the other.

From the side-lines, unseen by those who wouldn’t know where to look, hooded figures -the silent instigators of this tragedy- watched on in glee as two families ruined each other for too many generations to come in petty revenge. Other than sheer entertainment, the consequences of this silly quarrel didn’t affect them in any shape. If anything, the hooded figures looked forward to seeing how their mortal was going to repay them according to the vows he had taken now that he had made another rash decision. A rash decision they had tricked him into making.

Again.

Not that it mattered. Because for now, they had finally quenched their centuries lasting boredom.

* * *

 

**Many generations later**

“I can't think of anything else,” Katie murmured as she put on her cloak and wrapped her scarf around her neck.

Her father looked away at the answer to his unspoken question. His cheeks had reddened in anger and frustration. “I can't let you do this. We'll find another way.”

Katie walked to the cracked window and peered into the night, hoping for a guiding sign. Of course, there was nothing there, there never was. The ever present dark clouds and heavy rain obscured the stars and moon. Lightning temporarily illuminated the barren fields and forests around their rundown house.

“We don't have much time. Mrs Bilson gave us a year at most.” She tried to swallow down the lump in her throat. “With the right ca-,' she had trouble uttering the word, 'candidate, we can fix this in time.”

“People will talk, love,” her father, Tom, tried to reason in vain. “And what about Quidditch? You have a chance to play professionally. What about that?”

“Since when do you care about what others say?” Katie turned around, her arms crossed in defiance. “I'll try out again when this is over.”

“Sweetheart, please,” Tom pleaded. “You've just finished school; this is your time to enjoy your life. I'll find a way. Please, stay out of this.”

“How? You can barely get out of bed as it is,” she pointed out and turned to the window again, her distorted reflection stared back at her. “I have to do this; there's no other way. It's my fault, anyway.”

"No, no, no, don't say that," Tom cried. "You're the best thing that has ever happened to me. Don't ever think otherwise."

Her lips curled up into a rueful smile, thankful that he insisted on keeping up the charade to spare her feelings. Deep down, she knew better, though. Her mere existence had put them in this situation, and now it was up to her to fix it.

"I'd better drink the potion now."

He covered his eyes when she uncorked the phial, refusing to be a witness to the amorality his daughter would be chasing that night. "It won't guarantee the right outcome," he said in a strangled voice when he was sure that she had finished.

"It's a chance I'm willing to take. And if it doesn’t work the first time, I’ll keep trying until it does."

The silence was thick between them, a man and a young woman so much alike. Both knew there was one solution to their problem, and it was on her shoulders.

"I-I better get to work." Just like her father, her cheeks reddened. Not because of anger or frustration as it was with him, but because of shame and embarrassment. Shame for what she had to do to save his life, and subsequently, her own. And embarrassment because her father would know what she would be doing for the next few hours.

Tonight, save from Galleons switching hands, she wouldn’t be any better than those unmentionable witches scouring up and down Knockturn Alley at night.

Tom didn't protest this time. Instead, he nodded in defeat and wished and prayed to whoever was listening to keep his daughter safe on her quest tonight. There wasn't much time left. He had a year, less even, to stand and deliver or lose his life and pass the curse onto her. It should have been him to comply with the conditions, but he had waited too long already and was getting weaker with each passing day.

“I need to go; Violet is waiting for me to use the office’s Floo.” She darted to his side when he didn’t react and gave him a gentle kiss on his cheek. "If all goes as planned, I'll return in the morning, yeah?"

He nodded without looking at her, wanting to remember his daughter as she was now: a young and innocent girl. "Who are you…?"

“Someone who wouldn't care,” was her answer and she hastily walked out before Tom could tell her to be careful.


End file.
